Russia (ARC)
Russia is a former national and geographic entity that existed on the planet Earth, from 1547 until roughly 2145. For much of the 20th and 21st century, Russia was the largest country in the world, covering more than one-eighth of the Earth's inhabited land area. The nation of Russia was founded under its first Tzar, Ivan the Terrible in 1547 until the Tzardom was eliminated in 1918 when Tzar Nicholas and his whole family were killed as a result of the events of World War I. The country was reconstituted as a Communist state under several rulers under the banner of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (USSR) until its collapse in 1991. After the USSR's collapse, the country became the democratic Russian Federation, though the country struggled for years to recover from the switch from communism to democracy. At the end of the 2000s, the nation fell into civil war between ultranationalist forces and pro-democracy forces. In the end, the pro-democracy forces won out and in 2018 they elected a new President of Russia, Nikolai Galkin. The billionaire Galkin and his children created a dynasty within the country that transformed the nation from the one of the world's lowest ranked on the quality of life index to one of the highest ranked in history. Tzarist Russia * Ivan III (1547-1584) * Feodor I (1584-1598) * Boris Godunov (1598-1605) * Feodor II (1605) * False Dmitriy I (1605-1606) * Vasili IV (1606-1610) * Vladislav IV (1610-1613) * Michael I (1613-1645) * Alexis (1645-1676) * Feodor III (1676-1682) * Peter the Great (1682-1721)/Ivan V (1682-1696) Imperial Russia * Peter the Great (1721-1725) * Catherine I (1725-1727) * Peter II (1727-1730) * Anna (1730-1740) * Elizabeth (1740-1762) * Peter III (1762) * Catherine the Great (1762-1796) * Paul I (1796-1801) * Alexander I (1801-1825) * Nicholas I (1825-1855) * Alexander II (1855-1881) * Alexander III (1881-1894) * Nicholas the Bloody (1894-1917) Communist Russia * Vladimir Lenin (1917-1924) * Joseph Stalin (1924-1953) * Nikita Khrushchev (1953-1964) * Leonid Brezhnev (1964-1982) * Yuri Andropov (1982-1984) * Konstantin Chernenko (1984-1985) * Mikhail Gorbachev (1985-1991) Russian Federation * Boris Yeltsin (1991-1999) * Vladimir Putin (1999-2008) * Dmitry Medvedev (2008-2009) * Vladimir Putin (2009-2012) Russian Republic * Anton Kharlakov (2012-2018) Democratic Federative Republic of Russia Russia experienced the Second Russian Civil War (2009-2018), which lasted two years and ending the Russian Federation and becoming the Russian Republic and for six years under the leadership of Russian President Anton Kharlakov, the country experienced a number of issues including decline of quality of life and economic stagnation. Kharlakov's right agenda was not working and in 2018, the next presidential election, the Russian people chose billionaire Nikolai Galkin as their president. Galkin's platform included a policies which he hoped to help create a democratic socialist nation not unlike the nations of Scandinavia and become a globally competitive partner. Later, Russia would become a food superpower and one of the most influential countries in the world. * Nikolai Galkin (2018-2030) (Independent) Populist. He served twelve years in office. He was born in 1965 and served from age 53 until age 65. He could be described as a democratic socialist. * Ivan Galkin (2030-2042) (Independent) Populist. Like his father, he served twelve years in office. He was born in 1992, serving from age 38 until age 50. He also could be described as a democratic socialist. * Catherine Galkin-Ivanova (2042-2054) (Populist) Left wing. Like her father and brother, she served twelve years in office. She was born in 1993, serving from age 49 until age 61. She also could be described as a democratic socialist. * Mikhail Ivanova (2054-2060) (Populist) Left wing. Husband of Catherine, only served one term in office. He was born in 1995, serving from age 59 until age 65. * Rashid Yegorov (2060-2072) (Republican) Centrist. The first non-Galkin to serve as President but also the first Russian of middle-eastern descent to become President. He was born in 2019, serving from age 41 until age 53. * Nikolai Ivanova (2072-2084) (Populist) Left wing. Like his grandfather, uncle and mother, he served twelve years in office. He was born in 2023, serving from age 49 until age 61. First gay leader of Russia. * Rodion Fokine (2084-2090) (Republican) Centrist. Lost bid for re-election by opposition within party. * Ida Kirillova (2090-2096) (Republican) Centrist. Lost bid for re-election due to the Great Shock of 2094. Despite this, she signed the declaration proclaiming the era of "big government" to be over in 2095 and she is also responsible for signing the approval for Russian participation in Project Gaia. * Ruslan Sergeyev (2096-2102) (Exodus). Remembered as a very incompetent President, did very little while in office and mired in scandals. * Camilla Seleznyova (2102-2114) (Exodus). Helped facilitate Russian government contributes to Project Gaia. * Antonina Kalinina (2114-2128) (Exodus). Helped development of space stations, IDC funding increases for materials and coordinated Russian involvement via IDC in the Belt War. * Nikolai Galkin, III (2128-2136*) (Exodus). Great-great grandson of Nikolai Galkin, discovered to be the true originator of a plan to capture all Solar System resources for his company IDC. His story is very much a kind of Napoleonic story, he helps unite Russia, creates an Empire in space, then is disposed by other nations and imprisoned then escapes then imprisoned again. * Rafik Shcherbakov (2136-2140) (Exodus). Helped coordinate mass migration. * Leon Ignatiev (2140-2145) (Exodus). The final president of Russia on Earth's surface. * Muse Sukhorukova (2145-2169) (Exodus). Appointed leader of the Russian Provisional Administration by members of the Russian Democratic Council, a twelve year term. She serves two. * Fatima Yegorova (2169-2181) (Exodus). Appointed leader of the Russian Provisional Administration aboard one of the space stations. She serves one term. * Ilya Belousov (2181-2193) (Exodus). Appointed leader of the RPA aboard one of the stations. He serves one term. * Yaroslav Artemiev (2193-2205) (Exodus). Appointed leader of the RPA aboard one of the stations. He serves one term. * George Ignatyev (2205-2210*) (Exodus). Appointed leader of the RPA aboard one of the stations. He is killed almost halfway through his term during the Crisis of 2210. No Russian government officials were left alive. Category:ARC Category:Sightings Category:Crose Category:Offworld Category:Homeworld Category:Interplanetary